Laryngitis
Laryngitis is the eighteenth episode of Glee, which aired on May 11, 2010. Plot When Puck has his mohawk shaved off, he discovers he is no longer considered a credible bully. He realizes that Mercedes has become popular since joining the cheerios, and resolves to date her. Mercedes initially attempts to dissuade him, but after singing a duet of "The Lady Is a Tramp", she warms up to him. Puck's former girlfriend Santana is jealous, and she and Mercedes sing "The Boy Is Mine". When Mercedes realizes that Puck has reverted to being a bully, she concludes that being a Cheerio isn't who she is, breaks up with him, and resigns from the squad. singing Jessie's Girl]] Rachel suffers from tonsillitis and is afraid to have surgery, believing that her voice is her only asset. Finn who accompanies her to her doctor's appointment tells her "There's like, so many awesome things about you". When she consults him on whether to have the surgery, he sarcastically says "Why don't you ask your boyfriend. Oh wait... you can't because he's not here", but he also says 'When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am?" He tries to tell her that he loves her more than Jesse, but she doesn't listen. He then puts it into song as "Jessie's Girl". To put her fear into perspective, Finn introduces her to his friend Sean, who was paralyzed from the neck down during a football game. Rachel recovers and offers to give Sean singing lessons. Kurt is jealous of the time his father, Burt, is spending with Finn, and attempts to emulate Burt's personality. He takes the glee club's "Voice" assignment as an opportunity to change how he's perceived. He sings John Mellencamp's "Pink Houses" during rehearsal. Brittany, stating that the performance was "hot" asks if the new, straight Kurt would like to "tap this"; Kurt is the only boy in school she hasn't made out with, and a perfect record (of making out with all the boys at the school) is important to her. Later, as they are making out on the couch, Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like, Burt walks in. Confused by his son's change in attitude, he tries to assure Kurt that he will love him no matter who he chooses to be. Frustrated and hurt that Burt is continuing to spend time with Finn, Kurt reverts to his former personality and sings "Rose's Turn". Burt overhears his performance and reassures Kurt that, despite the difficulties, he loves him and wants him to be himself. singing Rose's Turn.]] Featured Music *"The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. Sung by Rachel Berry. *"Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield. Sung by Finn Hudson. *"Lady Is a Tramp" from the musical Babes In Arms.''' Sung by Noah Puckerman and Mercedes Jones. *"Pink Houses" by John Mellencamp. Sung by Kurt. *"The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy and Monica. Sung by Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez *"Rose's Turn" by Ethel Merman in the musical Gypsy: A Musical Fable. Sung by Kurt Hummel *"One'" by ''U2. Sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones (background vocals) and Sean Fretthold. (Main Song) Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Zack Weinstein as Sean Fretthold *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Eve Gordon as Mrs. Fretthold *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Rizwan Manji as Dr. Gidwani *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Episodes Category:Season One